KISS
by Crispy75
Summary: One shot. Alex ovehears a conversation.     My muse has been driving me crazy with one shots and i wont get anything done with my other story until these are down on paper.     Enjoy. P.S. I love reviews


Kiss

"She kissed me El!" Olivia was exasperated and Elliott had to smirk, his partner sure had her knickers in a knot.

"So was it that bad because it was a woman doing it or because it was Babs?" he asked crossing his massive arms and leaning back against his desk to settle into the conversation. Olivia frowned and pretended to shuffle some papers in search of something.

"I'm straight El". As straight as Ellen but he didn't need to know that.

"You're evading my question" he grinned "That's pretty telling"

"Will you just let it drop, we have a case to solve" she glared at him

"Not until you answer the question" he shot back stubbornly and Olivia huffed, he was like a bull at a gate. Argh, men!

"If I had to pick a woman I'd have kiss me it wouldn't be Bab's" she shuddered at the mere memory

"Who then?" he asked and knew when she blinked rapidly that she had someone in mind. It was a tell tale sign in his partner. Most people didn't notice it but after 10 years he did. Of course she didn't need to tell him who, he could guess, the entire one sixth could, they'd been dancing around each other for years.

"Just about anyone but her" Olivia said evasively

"Common Liv" he coaxed and saw her go off into the tell tale look again, he was surprised though when the look spaced out. A clicking of heels echoed outside the door indicating their esteemed ADA was on the way in.

Olivia was so lost in her thought she didn't even hear Alex walking up behind her and finally admitted to Elliott

"Alex I suppose" she said trying a nonchalant shrug.

Alex's eyebrow's rose upon hearing her name and Elliott's open mouthed reaction to Olivia saying it. He couldn't believe she'd admitted it out loud.

"What about me?" she asked and immediately felt Olivia tense. That was weird.

Olivia felt blood rush to her face and she glared over at Elliott for making her answer his stupid question. She should have just ignored it and walked away but no, she had to open her big mouth. How much had Alex heard? God she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Instead she made for a hasty exit

"Nothing important, excuse me I need the ladies" and she ran.

Alex shot a startled look at Elliott who seemed a little shell shocked himself

"What was that all about?"

Elliott was cornered, what to say? Alex had him pegged and made him feel like a ten year old every time he tried to lie. He decided for a half truth and see if she could fill in the blanks herself.

"Babs planted one on her, she's a bit frazzled" he said trying to play it cool and watched as the cool blonde frowned in annoyance and confusion

"What's that got to do with me?" she asked and Elliott sighed, the situations he got himself into

"If I tell my partner will kill me, you're a smart girl Alex work it out yourself" he pat her on the shoulder "We're going out for drinks tonight at O'Malley's. 7 sharp we've worked hard" and with that he too scurried off.

Olivia was on her second beer of the night when she noticed Alex walking towards them and quickly looked away. She could feel a blush spreading up her cheeks and thanked God for dark skin. Elliott had admitted what he had told Alex earlier and she was in a world of humiliation and shame. Alex was way too smart and would figure it out easily. Maybe she could convince Alex it had been a joke, that she'd just named her because they were friends, not because she'd had an unrequited crush for the past ten years.

"Hey all sorry I'm late, Liz cornered me" Alex said to the group as a whole looking over the booth they were sitting at. Fin ever the gentleman around the blonde shuffled his way out of his seat beside Olivia.

"Evening Councillor, take my seat, I'll find a chair. You wanna wine?"

"No thanks" she smiled and indicated the jug of beer on the table "Just get me a glass"

"Sure" he sauntered off and Alex organised herself and slid into the booth seat near Olivia. Alex wasn't a lawyer for nothing and she had easily worked out how her name had come into Olivia's conversation with Elliott earlier. She could only hope and believe that her feelings for Liv weren't one sided. She was determined to find out.

As the night wore on Olivia became very much aware of Alex sitting beside her, giving her looks, casually touching her when handing over glasses, when making a point in conversation or just plainly because she wanted to.

Olivia felt like a live wire about to explode. Alex was too close and she had drunk too much and she was only seconds from doing something stupid. She clasped her hands tightly under the table to stop the urge to grab Alex. The woman was torturing her and doing it deliberately she bet. She jumped as she felt a stockinged foot slide up her pants leg and rub against her ankle. She shot Alex a look but Alex was in conversation with Fin. The toes moved higher and she let out a squeak, luckily the noisy din of the bar covered it and she took a large gulp of beer to wet her suddenly dry mouth.

As those toes continued to wreak havoc Olivia had a brain snap and slid her hand from her own thigh to the thigh pressed slightly against hers. The leg jumped but Alex showed no other indication as she continued to talk with Fin. Olivia smirked and crept her hand inwards and upwards ever so slowly. Alex's thigh twitched continuously and Alex suddenly caught her hand. Olivia watched her friend blink rapidly and place a hand over her eye

"Ow, I'm sorry Fin I think I've got an eyelash in my eye" she told the Detective then turned to look at Olivia "Liv can you come to the restroom and have a look in better light"

"O..o...ok" Olivia stammered then groaned, smooth Benson. Alex slid from the seat, still holding Olivia's hand and literally dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Who do they think they're fooling?" Fin snorted into his beer "Eyelash my ass"

"God the temperature at the table went up 50 degrees in the last ten minutes" Elliott chuckled

"The under table activity was rather interesting" Munch pulled up his phone which he had used to record such activities "I hope I had it at the right angle"

"Give me that fool" Fin snatched it from his hand "I should arrest your ass right now" he grumbled even as he pressed play and watched the ensuing activity with a whistle before handing it to Elliott who deleted it much to Munch's displeasure

"That's Olivia and Alex you perv and long past due, let's try not to fuck it up for them"

"I'll drink to that. Alex and Olivia" Fin raised his glass and they all saluted and drained their glasses "Munch get your stingy old ass up to the bar, you got next round old man"

Sighing Munch did as his partner told.

Meanwhile in the restroom Olivia had been shoved unceremoniously against a cubicle wall and Alex was attacking her with lips and tongue while her hands frantically worked at her belt. Olivia was giving as good as she got, biting and sucking and mashing. She'd never kissed someone so out of control before as her hands skimmed up stockinged thighs and located garters. Holly fuck she just soaked her panties.

Her right hand slid around to the front while her left went to squeeze a perfect soft ass cheek. She hissed out a breath as Alex's slim hand finally had enough room to snake down the front of her own jeans.

Fingers penetrated simultaneously, while thumbs found clits and mouths crashed hard. They rode each other hard and fast and frantically, neither caring about mundane things like breathing, other patrons or the fact they were in a toilet cubicle.

Olivia tore her mouth from Alex's as she felt her impending climax "God babe I'm gonna come"

"Yes" Alex groaned "For me"

"Yes"

"Only for me" it was not a question

"Yes" Olivia groaned and stilled as her climax hit and she saw stars. Alex buried her face in her shoulder and let out a muffled scream. Wow, Alex was a screamer, who would have thought. Olivia ducked her head and captured those beautiful lips again in a long tender kiss as they allowed their bodies to quieten.

"Thank god for Elliott and his question" Olivia sighed "Not to mention your timing"

"My timing is always impeccable" Alex smirked and kissed the side of her neck "That was a long time coming"

"Yup"

"I figure about a few years" Alex pushed, wanting to know how long Olivia had wanted her

"Ten, give or take a few months" Olivia had no problems admitting and Alex raised her head to look into serious brown eyes for long seconds before she smiled

"Me too" she leant forward and kissed Olivia "I don't intend waiting ten years again"

"No" Olivia shook her head violently "But I would prefer somewhere with a soft bed and less clothes the first time we make love" she said and when Alex raised her brow and looked down at where her hand was still ensconced in Olivia's pants. "Alex, babe, what we did just then was fuck. It was hard and fast and good, but I want to take you deep and slow and tender, over and over again until you don't know what your name is or what day it is" she punctured her words with tiny kisses along Alex's neck and Alex could again feel the spread of arousal through herself.

"I want to see you naked Alex, I want to hold you, feel your skin against mine, look at the contrast of dark and light. I want to smell you, the scent of your shampoo, your perfume, your musk. I want to taste you, your skin, your lips and your essence" Oh God Alex couldn't control herself her hips started to jerk again, Liv's fingers buried inside her still and making her want, need and quake. "I want you Alex, all the time"

"Yes"

"Always?"

"Always" Alex promised

"Then come for me Alex. Come for me and then take me home, we've only just begun"

"YES" Alex screamed as she came and in answer to Olivia. They had only just begun and if she had her way she was never going to give it up.


End file.
